


pertama

by crimsonfate



Series: Kumpulan Puisi Kepadamu [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ tapi apa daya jika dunia ini dinyatakan dalam satu kata:<br/>“pertama” ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	pertama

ucapan kata selamat kepadamu  
tak banyak yang menghiraukannya  
tapi apa daya jika dunia ini dinyatakan dalam satu kata:  
“pertama”

jika dikau tak mengerti tak apa-apa  
kami tak permasalahkannya  
namun dikau tak hanya bisa berdiam diri saja  
dalam kata “pertama” itu

dikau ingin diakui bukan  
dikau harus menunjukkannya

jangan berpendam diri dalam sangkar burung itu  
yang “pertama” bagi dikau adalah kebebasan  
kebebasan

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu kumpulan puisi untuk tantangan #NulisRandom2015. Karena tak berhasil memenuhi satu bulan penuh untuk menyelesaikannya, saya taruh di sini.


End file.
